deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HanSolo69/American Sniper battles White Feather! Chris Kyle vs. Carlos Hathcock
I'm going to address the elephant in the room. I've been gone for a hell of a long time. Just been working some shit together in my life. But I haven't forgotten about you guys. I'm probualy not going to finish Walter White vs. Pablo Escobar, but I'm still moving on with my first season. So, in honor of his new movie, I present to you my next battle; Chris Kyle, '''Navy SEAL sniper who, according to the Pentagon, has 160 confirmed kills and is the deadliest sniper in US military history, versus '''Carlos Hathcock, '''Marine scout sniper who achieved 93 kills in Vietnam and pulled off the amazing through the scope shot. Both snipers, both have high kill counts and both are legends. But at the end of the day, only one will emerge victorious as... '''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!!! 'Chris Kyle' Christopher Scott Kyle was born in North Central Texas in 1973. He hunted and ranched from an early age. In 1999, Kyle enlisted in the Navy as a SEAL sniper. He was shipped of to Iraq to battle Iraqi pro-Saddam forces. He would fight at Ramadi and Fallujah, two of the biggest battles of the war. He was loyal to the SEALs next to him and anyone who fought under the Stars and Stripes. In 2009 he was honorably discharged. After a brief alcoholic depression, he turned his life around. He began Craft International, a private defence company based in Dallas. He taught shooting at military and police academies and spoke at military and NRA conventions. In Feburary 2013, he was shot and killed by a former Marine. download.jpg|Chief Petty Officer Chris Kyle download (4).jpg|McMillan TAC-338A images (1).jpg|M4A1 Carbine download (5).jpg|SIG-Sauer P220 Carlos Hathcock Carlos Norman Hathcock III was born in Arkansas in 1942. He learned to hunt from his grandfather and became a great shot with a .22. He would compete in (and win) local shooting contests. When the U.S. went to Vietnam in 1962, Carlos joined the Marines to become a sniper. After finishing top in his class, he was deployed. He would use his skills to protect his Marines and would go on to eliminate several famous Viet Cong snipers. He would continue to teach shooting. He died in 1999 multiple sclerosis. download (1).jpg|Carlos Hathcock images.jpg|Winchester Model 70 download (3).jpg|M16A1 download (2).jpg|Colt M1911A1 Weapons Long Range Both are excellent snipers... for their time. Having fired a Winchester, I can say it is extremely accurate. However, the .30-06 is small compared to the .338 Lapua. The TAC-338A is one badass looking rifle. It has a huge range (Kyle scored his longest kill with it) and extreme damage. Scope-wise, the Leupold pummels the Unertl no contest. This one goes to Chris. Edge: Chris Kyle Mid Range This one is easy. The M16A1 is an okay rifle, but has a array of flaws (jamming, lack of durability, made of plastic). The M4A1, decended from the M16, is a MAJOR improvement over its grandfather. Chris has got ten more shots than Carlos, and has a greater rate of fire and a BUTTLOAD of attachment. Edge: Chris Kyle Close Range The M1911A1 is a solid weapons system. However, I have to give this to the P220. First of all, it has one more round than the 1911, which could mean life or death. Secondly, the P220 can fire the .45 faster. The real game sealer is, however, is that P220 has almost 90 years more advanced than the M1911A1. Edge: Chris Kyle Voting As always, all votes must be complete sentences, good grammar and spelling. Each weapon edge must have one paragraph with at least three sentences. The Victor paragraph must be at least five sentences. Voting ends whenever. See ya soon! Category:Blog posts